This Beautiful Place
by kc creation
Summary: It was funny how I could still close my eyes and imagine his pouting face, and the warmth of his arms as they surrounded me. yaoi KyoxHaru Haru's POV Oneshot


**((A/N: Wow! - It's been so long since my last update! It figures that the first story I post is Angst..**

**But at least it's KyoxHaru! **

**I hope you like it!))**

**This Beautiful Place**

_'The media lies about everything.' _I concluded flipping through the newspaper, only stopping to take one more glance at today's top story._ 'Akito Sohma, Age 24, died without warning last Tuesday. - His family is overtaken by grief.' _I chuckled to myself. Grief was not the word to use in such a situation, for the party scheduledafter his funeral wasn't filled with tears of saddness, but joy. We were finally free from his clutches. Every zodiac member could live in peace now. All of us, of course, except for the cat.

It was funny how I could still close my eyes and imagine his pouting face, and the warmth of his arms as they surrounded me. Funny in thatbroken sort of way. The way that you spend each and every night awake, hoping that your love can be found alive, even if he wasdragged to his cage, his horrible fate, three years ago. But I still prayed for him at night. I pray to the God that seemed to have forsaken us all, the God who tortured us, and the God that put me in this situation to begin with.

I stared idly outside, watching Momiji run and play with Tohru. I stared on into the orange colored sunset. Everything reminded me of him. _'What would I do?'_ I thought, closing the newspaper and standing from my seat at the kitchen table. _'What would I do if they never found him?' _Tears filled my eyes and I turned from the window. _'I shouldn't think that way.'_

The door opened behind me, but I didn't care to turn around. I could tell by the scent of strong medicine that it was Hatori. Ever since Akito's death the man had spent all of his time at the hospital. He was doing what he loved, saving lives, but in his absence, the children of the Zodiac had no caretaker to keep them company. Kisa's shyness had grown unbearable until he finally began to bring her along with him on weekends. It was sosweet how she clung to him as if he was her father. I never knew why her real one was never around, but I never thought to ask. It wasn't my place to ask such a personal question when I had so many skeletons of my own.

"Hey." I spoke quietly, finally turning to stare the cold man in the eyes. He dodged my glances, stepping forward. He didn't look so cold and professional anymore. Something was wrong. "What is it?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I knew hope wasshining in my eyes, but this could be it. The dragon might have news about Kyo. "Did you find him?" The look he gave me next told me that nothing good was to come of this conversation.

"Yes, they found him." The dragon stated quietly. "Alive?" I asked, tears trailing down my face. Why was I crying? I hadn't even heard the news yet. ButI guess, in a way, I already knew what he was going to say. "You know that no one can live three years without food, water, or sunlight." He choked. I smiled through the pain. Kyo was dead and he'd never know the freedom the rest of us were welcome to now. He never found out how much we all really loved him.

"Where was the cage?" I asked, not really caring to wipe my tears away. Hatori's eyes looked glassy in the sunset's eerie light. I realised how tired he must be. "There was a hidden cellar under the basement. He wasn't hidden where most of the cats were found in the years before. Akito really didn't want him to escape." I closed my eyes, remembering the day my kitten was dragged away.

_"I'll always love you." He'd whispered so low that only I could hear him. "I'll never forget you. No matter how long they keep me in that Hell Hole." I could only stare as they literally dragged him away, tearing at his orange hair as he attempted to glance back to me, but for the split second that our eyes met, I knew that our love was true. I could never move on once he was gone._

"He left something for you." The dragon spoke quietly, holding a small piece of dirt stained paper in my direction. I took it slowly, feeling how soft it was to touch. It seemed so old. How long ago had he died?

It took me longer to openthe notethan it had for me to grab it. My heart was beating faster than ever. _'This is the last time I'll ever hear from him.' _I thought before staring down at Kyo's thin, neat handwriting. My heart felt like it was going to burst.

My eyes scanned over the letter, pain and grief squeezing my heart and lungs until I fell to the floor, unable to stand what I had just read. He died still loving me, so cold and miserable, while I layed in my warm bed, sleeping soundly while he stared through the darkness in the windowless prison. The note fell from my hand and floated gently to the floor. This couldn't be real! My kitten couldn't be dead.

**((Two Weeks Later))**

The rain fell quietly on the newly placed headstone. Unlike the icy downpour of Akito's funeral, this was only a small drizzle. The small group of twelve stood inside the secluded boundaries of the Zodiac graveyard. Tohru, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Kureno, Ayame, Shigure, Yuki, Ritsu, Kagura, and Momijiall dressed in black.This funeral wasn't for the cat, for he was not aloud the privilege of a Zodiac grave, it was for his broken lover, the ox. Heartbreak can drive people to do many things. Suicide was only expected.

Momiji stepped forward, holding the very note that had driven Haru to his death. The others deserved to know what had caused him such pain. The rabbit cleared his throat, wiping away fresh tears and began to speak.

"The day before Haru died, he discovered that Kyo was dead, and the only thing he left behind was this note, which he requested to be read aloud to all his loved ones. He thought that everyone should know how much the two loved eachother." He paused, opening the note being careful not to rip it.

"_Dear Haru,_

_I don't know how long it's been since I last saw you, but today's the first day I've seen light since I was put in here. There aren't any windows, so I'm not sure where it's comming from, but I guess it really doesn't matter. This may be my last chance to reach you because I don't really think I'll last much longer down here. _

_Do you remember when you told me that you believed in love lasting forever? Up until this moment, I hoped you were right, but now, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I want you to live on without me. I don't want you to live in pain. Please do whatever it takes to live a happy life. Even if it means forgetting about me. I'm not worth your pain. _

_And I know right now you're probably crying, Akito's probably dead, and everyone else is probably celebrating. I feel like laughing thinking of how happy you guys will be. I'll be happy too, just like I am now. I'm happy knowing that someday, you guys will be free._

_So don't mourn me, don't cry because of me. I can't use your pain wherever I'm going. I'd rather look up from Hell and see you happy then look down from Heaven and see your tears. Maybe someday I'll see you all again, but don't make that too soon. If I see you tomorrow, saying that you couldn't live without me, I'll kick your ass. Don't be a coward, cause living without me is far better then what I'll do to if you cut your life short._

_Live your life to the fullest and don't ever look back._

_Love,_

_Kyo"_

The rabbit closed the note, a sad smile finding it's way onto his face. "Right now" He spoke quietly, his smile growing wider when Yuki cut in, " - Right now, Haru's probably getting his ass kicked." The crowd laughed together, eyes shining with tears. The two would never know how much they were missed.

**THE END**

**((A/N: Did I do a good job? - Is anyone crying? Did anyone even read this?**

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))**


End file.
